The Minyon Family/Transcript
Opening Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Jo meets the Minyons ." Jo: "Good morning." Frank: "Good morning." Announcer: "A young family who have lost power to their 4-year-old daughter..." Danielle: You don't kick! Frank Patrick's Grandmother: "Stop it!" Announcer: "While Mom fights for control." Danielle: I just hate making her cry. Announcer: And Dad's tough love proves challenging. Frank: Shut your mouth and start doing your homework. Announcer: Jo will try to get this family back on track. Frank: Start over. Jo: You used language that was Abusive. Frank: You're just a little whiny brat Submission Reel Jo: Let's take a look this week and see what family we've got here. Frank: Hello, this is the Minyon family. I'm Frank, 29 years old. Danielle: And I'm Danielle, I'm 26. Frank: We have 2 children. Frank Patrick, who's 7, And Skyler, who's 4. Danielle: I have no idea that having kids could be so much different. Danielle: Don't you hit me! Danielle: They're not quite as easy as I thought it would be. screaming and crying I don't want to get a time out! Danielle: You don't hit mommy! screaming Danielle: Skyler's very difficult. She's got some rage issues. Danielle: Skyler! Danielle: She just goes ballistic. Danielle: Stop it! Jo: My word. Danielle: Frank absolutely does not get as much of our attention because of our daughter. Frank: I'm sad to say that I don't spend enough time with my son. Danielle: Frank doesn't like to wake up early in the morning and when I do get him up I have to physically dress him while he's in the bed. shakes her head Danielle: Frank, how come you never help me get yourself dressed early in the morning? Frank Patrick: Because I'm tired. Jo: He's 7 years old. This is way beyond the joke here. screaming Frank: I would just like my family to be happy. whining and crying I'm not gonna be good. Danielle: Supernanny, help us, we can't stop our daughter's fits. We don't have the answers and we really need help. Jo: Mom and Dad, I'm on my way. Observation begins Jo: Good morning. Frank: Good morning. Jo: Pleased to meet you. I'm Jo. Frank: I'm Frank. Jo: Good. Frank: This is my wife Danielle. Jo: Hi, Danielle, how are you? Danielle: Good. Jo: Very in the morning I hope. Frank: It sure is. Jo: Well I heard that you've got some issues that need to be sorted out with guarding and mornings getting children up and ready for school. Frank: Sure do! Frank: Jo's presence felt very strong kind of almost like principal I felt as if school was about to begin. Jo: Well like you both to do today is to just to carry on as normal make here not here would be flammable with children today okay. Danielle: I felt so relieved that Jo was at the house and i was finally gonna get some answers to my crazy household. Jo: And correct I think water. Frank: Sure is, sure is. Jo: I'm just gonna sit back and watch Danielle: Frank, come on buddy. It's time to wake up. Jo: Soon afterwards, Mum went into Skyler's bedroom... Danielle: Skyler... Jo: ...and attempted to wake her up. Danielle: Come on... Frank, rise and shine. Danielle Skyler: You awake yet? Danielle Frank: Come on bud, Jo: Mum told Skyler that she needed to get dressed because she was going off to school today. Danielle: The cops are gonna come and get Mommy if you're not at school. Skyler: I don't wanna go to school. Danielle: Come on. Skyler: No! Danielle: Skyler, please. Skyler: No! Jo: And that's when the fireworks went off. Danielle: Don't start that in the morning. Skyler: I want to get down! Wailing Danille: Skye... Skyler: I don't want to go to school! I'm not getting dressed. I want my clothes off! Jo: Skyler was clearly running things in this household. Jo Danielle: What happens now? Danielle: Each day at school it's getting worse and worse. I just bought her new shoes yesterday but still, she's not getting dressed. Jo: Where is Dad, Danielle? Danielle: Getting ready for work. Jo: So do you normally get Frank dressed every morning? Danielle: In his bed, he usually won't get out of bed until I physically dress him. Jo: He's a big boy! And yet she was dressing him. Danielle: Otherwise, I'll fight with him all morning to actually get out of bed, he won't even get out of bed. Jo: Very suddenly I realised Frank didn't do much in the morning, Mum did absolutely everything. I mean, I don't think anybody knows where they're going, they're like puppies chasing their tails in the morning. Danielle: You're gonna find your sneakers? You're gonna brush your teeth? Danielle: Sometimes I like my husband out more to help me in the morning. Danielle i usally have to take a brunt of the storm by myself Danielle i,m gonna have to have Daddy help me dress you. Frank will you pick some clothes Jo skyler at talkeetna hills i mean she was having none of it Skyler i want to get down Frank i really have to me having to leave for work in the middle of the chaotic portions of the morning is not a comforting feeling walking out the front door Skyler i don,t want to go to school Daneille he killed me Daneille that dosen,t hurt i can,t figure the problem Skyler i don,t want to go to school Daneille i hate seeing her cry like that or nothing Skyler i don,t want to go to school Daneille it,s easier to give her way cuz i,m 25 Jo mom,s emotionally drained from all of it Daneille you are going to school Jo frank had removed himself from the high-pitched crying it,s quite worrying actually that was on his own having to make do with mom dealing with skyler Daneille do you want to make your lunch or not Jo all dressed Daneille ready no shoes on no toothbrush but we,re going Jo bye Daneille bye nanny Jo that,s a cut on the time an hour 15 minutes to get skyler up dressed and to school what kind of mornings i,d want to see again that,s for sure Jo i very quickly realized skyler Daneille skyler i want you to finish eating Jo controls everybody in the household mom allows skyler to runs around her Daneille skyler Daneille you,re hiding Jo so frank Jo so did you much time with mommy and daddy to do things Frank patrick un not really Daneille pick the pillows up off the floor Skyler no Daneille don,t tell me no pick them up please Skyler no Daneille pick them up do you want timeout Skyler no Daneille pick them up please Daneille pick the pillows up Skyler no Daneille you know what you,re going to timeout Skyler no Daneille yes Skyler no Skyler i don,t want a timeout! Daneille yes you do Jo skyler was having a tantrum plain and simple Daneille are you gonna pick them up Skyler no mommy i don,t want a timeout! Daneille you can sit there Frank patrick my sister is not being a good girl. Jo after being told for the fourth time she was sent to the naughty chair which i was pleased to see but it wasn,t being used correctly cuz mum never walks away and that just adds fuel to the fire Skyler get off of me Jo what,s a battle i mean it,s just absolutely crazy Daneille stop it sit down Daneille skyler is her mum a monster back Daneille hey Daneille you don,t kick Daneille i just feel like i,m gonna battle her forever and she,s never gonna quit i usually Daneille let go Skyler no Jo she always hit pull their hair and kicks Daneille and keep in sight Jo frank had removed himself desperately trying to find solitude and really being robbed of any of attention Jo tonight listening to that Skyler no i don,t want a timeout Skyler mommy Jo so what was achived in all of this Daneille nothing Jo does that make you feel as a parent Daneille it sucks. Daneille it,s like i know that she wins every time Daneille , Cause i don,t know what works. Daneille i , ve so many different things. Daneille ... none of them work. Daneille is it worth fighting... Daneille ... for two or three hours? Daneille yeah i,m just not strong enough to do it Jo they ended with daneille desperately needing this hug from skyler and and skyler desperate to be held as well but nothing actually got solved Frank Hey Sky Jo when dad came home it gave me a chance to see how he interacts with his children Frank hey sky she could do wrong it,s just daddy,s little girl she is just precious everything Frank she does is cute Frank hey frank Frank if i even get one. Frank am i interrupting you first i went hello Jo if there much interaction with you and frank do you spend much time doing things in the house Frank watch your mouth Frank patrick all right i,ll try again. Frank we don,t really interact probably as like a father son should or Frank what are you doing to the couch frank like had nothing in common with my son Jo son that,s how you felt sometimes Frank sure Frank he really once again one word answears never really ever have a conversation with him Frank come on okay i need all those bikes put in the shed for me buddy Jo it became very clear to me that frank was a lot together on his son that he was on his daughter Frank i just need it in there whatever you got to do Frank oh my little helper Frank thank you sweetheart Jo later on in the afternoon mom and dad had organized a barbeque and their friends and families came round came Sharon can i get a hug Frank you say hello sky Jo skyler refused to say hello to anybody Daneille skyler come say hello to sharon Frank did you say hi to Jo frank didn,t bother to have any manners Daneille you don,t need to be playing video games frank Frank when we have a family member or friend walk in the door Frank i feel it,s just common courtesy to have everyone greet who,s coming in Daneille you,re not even saying hello Daneille i want you go sit with the kids baby Daneille there,s always a chest Jo what,s the barbeque started the children,s behavior started to decline Daneille come on frank Daneille come to say bye everybody Daneille say goodbye Skyler no i don,t want a hug Frank my kids just have a worst manners Jo daneille and frank were really embarrassed by their children,s lack of manners Daneille why does anyone want to come to the house and see you you,re not gonna say hello and goodbye Jo but i do have really high standards and expectations of their children they expect into hug and kiss and demand Frank give a big hug oh Jo i feel competent about the issues that the minyon family need to address and i can,t wait to get started Teaching begins Jo: "Danielle started to prepare dinner and Skyler wouldn't let her do so. She wanted to be picked up constantly." Jo: "She's used to screaming, now you'll pick her up. You notice, If you pick her up, what you're doing is you're teaching Skyler every time she misbehaves this way, she wants you to just pick her up." Jo: "So be a positive parent. Come down and say "Darling, mommy can't hold you right now, I'm cooking." hitting Danielle Danielle: "Skyler, don't hit mommy! That is not nice." Jo: "Give her a warning and tell her if she does it again, she will go on the Naughty Chair. And behind you, you are taking the power back." Skyler: "I don't want to go to-I don't wanna go on the chair. I don't wanna go to chair." Danielle: "Then you don't hit mommy." hits Danielle again Skyler i m not sitting down Skyler: "No, I don't wanna go on the Naughty Chair!" Danielle: Thats enough Danielle: What do you need to say to mommy? Skyler: I don't want a time out. Danielle: What do you need to say to mommy? Skyler: I wanna get out of timeout. Danielle: You can come out of timeout when you apologize What do you need to say to me? Skyler: Sorry. Danielle: Thank you. Give me a hug. Frank: When Skyler admitted she was sorry, hallelujah! The chair worked! Parents Meeting Family Test Run Jo: I've left Danielle and Frank for a couple of days, to get on with implementing the techniques. And I'm gonna be watching them, so let's just see how they get on. Patrick's alarm clock ringing Frank: Good morning. Alright! Getting up pal, good job. Jo: Ah! The morning routine! It's gonna be a challenge. alarm clock ringing Danielle: Come on baby, you hear it? She's not budging! Jo: Frank! That's a big improvement. Danielle: I would like you to put these on, and come out in the living room dressed, and make me really proud okay? Danielle: Hurry! Hurry! Come on! Jo: Excellent! Frank's off to school. Danielle: Love you pal! Frank: See you buddy! Jo: But what about Skyler? Frank: Come on, let's go. Skyler: No. Danielle: Do you want to get dressed? Or do you want to go to school in your pajamas? Skyler: Mommy no! Danielle: Okay, well I'm gonna put your clothes into your book bag. Skyler: Nooooo! Danielle: You gonna go to school in your pajamas then? Well, let's brush your teeth so that you don't have stinky breath at school. Skyler: No! No! I don't wanna brush my teeth! Danielle: Okay, so we’re going to school though, come on. Skyler: I don’t want to go to school. Jo: "A bit of a struggle, Skyler is going to school in her pajamas. Way to go, Danielle." Jo: Later on, Frank sat down with his dad to his homework. Frank: "Shut your mouth and start doing your homework." Frank: "Is that an A or a C or what letter is that? Fix it." Frank Patrick: "No." Frank: "I've never seen an A that looks like a C." Frank Patrick: "But that's how I write." Frank: "Start over." Frank Patrick: "I don't know anything." Frank: "No, I know what's right and what's wrong. Just do your homework." Frank Patrick: "But that's what I always did." Frank: "We're going to a bad spot with this whole homework thing." Frank Patrick: "Yeah, I know how to write down an A." Frank: "Frank, start your homework now." Frank Patrick: "Then let me write my A." Frank: " If you write your A, you're going to sit in the Naughty Chair." Jo: Naughty chair? Why? For what? Frank: "Erase it, Frank." Patrick crying Frank: "Dude, don't cry over writing a word. This is ridiculous. You know what? Sit down." Patrick sobbing Why do I have to sit in there for?" Frank: "You, you heard what I said, get in there." Patrick still whining Frank: "You're in timeout...look at me. You're in timeout for giving me a tough time at homework and for not correcting your A. Giving me a problem on making an A. That's why you’re now in timeout." Patrick crying Frank: "You're in timeout for 7 minutes, pal. And most off you're in timeout for, is because you're just being a little whiny brat. You're gonna break my chair? Don't break my chair, Frank. You're being a little whiny brat, Frank, over simple homework." Jo: Dad, you're letting your anger get the better of you. Patrick whining and crying Frank: "Stop crying now, you sound ridiculous, Frank. Shut your mouth". Danielle: "Babe". Frank: "I don't want to hear him whining." Danielle: "You just can't, though. It is just that you can't." Frank: "It stopped. It worked." Frank: "You're in timeout for whining and for not listening about what I needed you to do with your homework. That's why you're in timeout. Now you can get up and don't whine." Frank Patrick: "I wouldn't make my A right." Frank: "So you continue to whine?" Jo: Frank, you need a homework assignment. Communication 1 on 1. Jo: Frank, that was so unfair, I need to get back to this house, as soon as possible." Category:Transcripts